Fan:Guilmon X (Recon Tactical Squadron)
Guilmon X is a fictional character in the fan series Digimon Adventure: Recon Tactical Squadron who is the digimon partner of Ichigo Kasai. He is Ichigo's first and only friend. He is a Guilmon with an X-Antibody in him. Appearance He appear as a Guilmon X. Description His personality is like the Guilmon from Tamers. Attacks *'Rock Breaker': Destroys rocks with its tough foreclaws. *'Pyro Sphere': Spits out a powerful flame shot. *'Rock 'n' Roll Breaker': Drills through its target with its claws. Other forms The name "Guilmon X" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Guilmon X gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is his preferred one and the one he spends most of his time in. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Growlmon X Growlmon X is the Guilmon X's Champion Form. Attacks: *'Pyro Blaster' (Exhaust Flame): Growlmon shoots a powerful fire ball from his mouth. *'Dragon Slash' (Plasma Blade): Growlmon charges the blades on his arms with energy and slashes his enemies. |- | WarGrowlmon X WarGrowlmon X is the Guilmon X's Ultimate Form. He is perfect choice when it comes to anti-air and anti-ground combat. Attacks *'Atomic Blaster' *'Atomic Megalo Blaster' *'Double Edge Σ' {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Gallantmon X Gallantmon X is Guilmon X's Mega Form. His personality changes when he is in this form, he is now noble, righteous, intelligent, and just. He still follows Ichigo's command, and goes through great lengths in protecting him. He is a master in close-range and long-range combat, making him a master of the battlefield. Attacks *'Royal Saber': Dispatches a strong blast of lightning from the Gram. *'Final Elysion': Fires a beam which purifies everything from the Aegis. *'Sieg Saber': Elongates the lance of light emitted from the Gram. |- | CrimsonGreymon CrimsonGreymon is the burst DNA digivolved form of ShineGreymon X and Gallantmon X. He has a Digi-symbol on his chest that is the Crest of Courage symbol on top of the Digital Hazard symbol. His head is a combination of ShineGreymon X and Gallantmon X. He has ShineGreymon X's hands, legs, tail, and fiery wings, with Gallantmon X's cape, shield, and armor, and ShineGreymon Burst Mode fiery aura. He carries a "Dramon Breaker" sword with a fiery-aura blade which can disappear and appear along with the "Aegis" shield (which has the Crest of Courage symbol on it) through CrimsonGreymon's will. The shield can also become another "Dramon Breaker". Attacks *'Final Blazing Elysion': Fires blazing energy from the shield "Aegis". *'Final Shining Burst': Puts its body and soul into inducing a massive eruption. *'Crimson Light' "(Final Justice)" (Quo Vadis): Disintegrates the opponent into electrons with the Excalibur, then consigns them to oblivion within another dimension whither thou canst not follow. *'Blazing Sieg Saber': The sword "Dramon Breaker" extends it's blazing blade and slashes enemies for up to a 10-mile radius. *'Burst GeoGrey Sword': Sword and shield disappear to summon a blazing GeoGrey Sword from the ground.